


Cracked Actor

by Tightredpants



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alex is a broke student, Feelings Realization, M/M, Miles is the porn star, Porn Star AU, Sex Work, it's cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tightredpants/pseuds/Tightredpants
Summary: There was no denying that Miles Kane was a star. Despite categorizing his work as “amateur”, he had grown a large cult following, and there was absolutely nothing amateur about this man.
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Cracked Actor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singlepigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlepigeon/gifts).

> For my amazing friend, who blesses me daily and also is the reason I wrote this in the first place :) Enjoy!!
> 
> Also, [this pic](https://68.media.tumblr.com/1fc46ce6a90a564b50a001f67a3d7fc8/tumblr_ocqonkpIVo1vulidzo1_400.jpg) is what I imagined one of Alex' headshots to be :3

There was no denying that Miles Kane was a star. Despite categorizing his work as “amateur”, he had grown a large cult following, and there was absolutely nothing amateur about this man. By this point, he had amassed a film crew and casting crew for his growing underground empire. Currently, he was working on his latest project, and was in need of a costar. He tried his best to always pick a fresh face, lest he become attached. Yes, he was a porn star, but he was also human, and when your job consists of you having sex, it’s very easy for emotions to join the mix. Miles found that putting out ads helped tremendously with this, and with his growing fame, he always had plenty to choose from. That’s how he found Alex, a college student who, Miles concludes, is so desperate for money he’s turned to sex work to get by. Miles doesn’t see any shame in that, and honestly, many of his co-stars have been in the exact same situation. When he saw Alex’ head shots, he knew immediately he had to work with him, his big doe eyes, piercing even in a photograph, captivating him instantly. His features were soft and graceful, and there was a distinct coyness in the way he tried to hide behind his brunette, shoulder length hair that drew Miles in like no one else ever had. He was completely enthralled, and found himself staring at the photographs for much longer than needed, almost unable to look away. 

Usually, when doing a scene with someone new, Miles likes to familiarize himself with who he’s going to be shooting with. He’s even gone so far as to grab coffee with one of his co-stars in the past, and that’s one of the reasons he had become so popular; Miles always managed to portray true chemistry through the lens. It was the small details like that that made Miles stand out from the rest, and managed to help him entice and excite thousands all over the web. So, following his usual routine, Miles gets the contact info for this mysteriously beautiful Alex, intending on getting to know him a little before their shoot, which was scheduled for the next week.

—

Alex is extremely nervous. He’s never so much as taken naked pictures of himself, let alone been filmed. But he’d just lost his job, and unfortunately for him, the student loan companies he owed money to did not care. 

After being informed he got the part, the casting director told him that someone on the production team would be in contact with him soon, to let him know where he’d need to be, what time, etc. So when he received a call the next day, he expected it to be the director or producer, but much to his surprise (and slight embarrassment), it was no other than Miles Kane himself. 

Much to the relief of Alex, they talk about everything  _ but _ their appointment; they talked about music, their friends, their favorite foods, favorite books, up until the point where Alex felt like he was talking to a potential partner instead of someone he’s about to have sex with for money. He pushed that thought out of his mind every time he heard Miles’ laugh, especially when he asked Alex if he’d like to meet before they were going to shoot  _ so it won’t be awkward on set _ . Alex almost immediately obliged. 

—

They agreed to meet the next day at a little corner pub after Alex was finished with classes. Alex was more than nervous, repeatedly running his hands through his hair as he waited for Miles, slowly nursing a beer so he wouldn’t get kicked out for loitering. He knew he was running extremely early, but he’d rather be early than late. 

As soon as Miles walked in the pub, he noticed Alex. His eyes were immediately drawn to his tight little ass sat on the barstool, and he justified his actions by telling himself he’d be more than just looking at it in the next week. He couldn’t lie; even if he didn’t have a contract with Alex, he’d have him any day.

Instead of making himself known to Alex immediately, he took his time in taking in his slim figure, angelic in proportions. Milky skin and perfect bone structure, he’d be a darling for the camera. Excitement was beginning to build in Miles, which was always a good sign for him with his new costars.

He finally took his seat next to Alex, who was startled slightly by the movement next to him, like he was lost in thought. 

“Hello...” he said quietly, giving Miles a small smile, his eyes creasing at the corners. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Alex. Let me buy you a drink.” 

“Well I’ve got me beer here...” 

“I don’t drink piss, love.” Miles turned away from Alex to order two new drinks, leaving him slightly stunned and a blushing mess.

They sat and drank and talked, but most of all laughed. All the slight awkwardness that was there in the beginning immediately fell away, and soon they were talking as if they were childhood friends. Or lovers for years, as there was an unspoken intimacy in every exchange. 

With a growing number of drinks in their systems, they also became braver. Miles was first to break the physical barrier, of course, by putting a hand on Alex’ knee as they both laughed hysterically at some random joke. Alex placed a featherlight hand on Miles’ arm as he told him about an album that changed his life, and Miles carefully placed a strand of hair behind Alex’ ear. Soon they were knee to knee, ear to ear, and finally, cheek to cheek. Miles barely broke contact to order another round, hardly acknowledging the fact that he broke his own rule: no drinking with prospective co-stars. After another round, Alex mustered up all the courage he had to ask a simple question:

“Do you ever like, practice... with the people you, erm, that you, um, are gonna work with?”

Miles looked into Alex’ eyes, now dark and dilated, and considered his options. However, that only took a few seconds when he saw Alex draw his lips into a small pout, before slowly licking his bottom lip. 

“I’ve already broken a few rules tonight, but I suppose I could break a few more...” Miles purred, cupping Alex’ face gently. 

“I believe my house is closest, unless we happen to live in the same neighborhood.” Alex gave a mischievous smile, and Miles quickly paid their tab.

In a matter of minutes they were at Alex’ flat, and Miles couldn’t help but admire his surroundings. It was as if the entire house embodied that same warmth that Alex did, every piece some kind of representation of his mind and soul. Now in his natural habitat, Alex was even more confident than he was at the pub. He slowly walked over to Miles, placing two hands on his chest before slowly peeling off his jacket. 

“Make yourself at home.” He said, not once breaking eye contact with Miles. 

Miles had no strength to hold back anymore, the desire to have Alex was growing exponentially every second. He once again cupped alex’ face, and with his other hand pulled him in by his waist, kissing him softly at first until Alex motioned to deepen the kiss.

They made out in the living room, and soon Alex was backed against a wall, his arms around Miles’ neck. In one swift movement Miles wrapped his arms around Alex’ waist and picked Alex up, Alex quickly wrapping his legs around Miles. In this position Alex could feel Miles growing harder against him, his mind swimming from the contact and the alcohol. Miles only broke the kiss once, to ask “where’s your bedroom?” 

Alex quickly replied where it was before latching his lips onto Miles once again. Miles carried Alex to his bedroom like he’d been there a million times, not once tripping or fumbling around, like a true professional. However, Miles being a porn star was the last thing on Alex’ mind, the only thing he was thinking about is how Miles would feel inside of him. 

Once in the bedroom all clothes were shed in a record amount of time, and soon the only thing between their naked bodies were mere centimeters. 

Miles was on top of him, kissing his neck and tangling his fingers in his hair. Alex was flushed and gasped every time Miles touched him in a different spot. Every single graze of fingertips was like an electric shock, and soon Alex was practically shaking as Miles ran his hands over his thighs. 

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?” Miles asked. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more positive of anything in my life.” He replied. 

That was all the confirmation Miles needed, and soon he was rummaging through the drawers of Alex’ bedside table. He quickly located the condoms and lube, and slathered some lube on his fingers before giving Alex another deep kiss while slowly sliding in the first finger. 

Alex broke the kiss to moan and throw his head back, panting out a quiet, “oh my god...” 

Miles kissed on Alex’ neck as he fingered him, exchanging between sucking and licking as he slowly worked Alex. When he knew Alex was ready, he slowly slipped another finger in, causing Alex to gasp and claw at Miles’ arms, before pulling him into a breathtaking kiss. 

“Oh fuck me, fuck...” Alex’ sentences were becoming less coherent as Miles went on, and soon all he could bring himself to say was “fuck” and “Jesus” accompanied by various degrees and octaves of moans and groans. 

“Please, just fuck me...” Alex whined out, groping at Miles everywhere he could, his mouth attaching to any body part that was closest to his mouth. Miles then quickly lubed his cock, and lined himself up to a more than ready Alex. As soon as he entered Alex, it was as if a thousand angels started praising God, as if a choir broke out into praise in that special way that made goosebumps rise on your skin. To Alex, this was nothing short of a religious experience, and he went to heaven with every inch deeper Miles went, with every thrust of his hips.

Miles established a comfortable rhythm, and every thrust had Alex moaning, his beautiful lips slack, and ever so often he’d lean up to give Miles a passionate open mouthed kiss. Miles moved Alex’ legs to where each one rested on his shoulders, so he could pound into Alex and hit his spot, causing Alex to almost scream. He clung onto Miles for dear life, finding it difficult to keep his eyes open and not get lost in the bliss he was experiencing.

Miles lowered Alex’ legs so he could once again kiss him, and tangled his hands into his hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck. Seeing that Alex only moaned louder when he pulled at his hair, he tightened his grip, and attacked his neck with harsh kisses and bites. Alex was coming undone before him, and Miles could tell by every shake of his legs and every moan that was becoming more and more high pitched.

Alex finally broke his silence, grabbing one of Miles’ hands and bringing it to his neck, with a simple “choke me”. Miles immediately complied, and Alex began to writhe underneath him with the added pressure. Miles could feel himself coming closer to climax with each thrust, and if Alex’ movements told him anything, he was too. He gripped tighter on Alex’ neck, which made his eyes widen and a whimper escaped his lips, but all he did was pull Miles closer. 

Soon he choked out a “I’m gonna...” and Miles began to thrust even harder into Alex, which made him and Miles both come almost at the same time. Alex came, untouched, with an angelic yell as he covered Miles and himself, and Miles came inside him a low growl followed by a moan before he kissed Alex again fervently. Miles pumped himself into Alex until he was shaking slightly, and with a final moan he finally pulled out of him. Alex was shaking under him, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

They looked into each other’s eyes and let out a soft chuckle, collapsing beside each other while they caught their breaths. 

“Dear god...” was all Alex said, still unable to move. 

“Dear god is right...” Miles replied, silently wondering how he had gotten lucky enough to find this boy.

—

They kept in touch over the next few days, texting each other about new songs they heard or just anything that crossed their minds. They’d grown close considerable fast, with their own inside jokes and sometimes, it felt, their own language. 

However, drawing nearer to the date, there was an unexpected radio silence from Alex, and Miles began to worry if Alex had dropped out of the agreement. It wouldn’t be the first time it had happened, but Miles definitely expected more from Alex. He couldn’t help but feel a growing disappointment, and he knew it was because of the fact he possibly lost Alex. He still held faith, though, hoping that he had come to know Alex enough that he wouldn’t drop off the face of the earth without a word. 

They day of filming came, and Miles was beginning to believe Alex truly ditched him, until the boy in question came barreling through the door, spitting out apologies before he was even in the same room as Miles. Miles wanted to be mad, wanted to tell Alex off for not calling, or texting, but as soon as he saw the flustered sight in front of him, all he could do was smile. There was Alex, in a ratty T-shirt and jeans, denim jacket, still carrying his backpack and papers from class. When he finally spotted Miles, he dropped his backpack and trotted over, wrapping his arms around Miles’ waist and sighing. “I’m so sorry, I’ve had so much school work and then I missed the train today-“ Alex began, but Miles quieted him by encircling his arms around him. 

“Don’t worry, I’m just glad you made it.”

—

Their shoot went off without a hitch, Miles knowing already this would be his most popular film to date. Their bodies moved in sync, it was so fluid and natural that no one in the room could tell they hadn’t done this a hundred times before, like the audience was just getting a small peek into their intimate lives. Even the director complimented them on their performance, asking Alex again if this was truly his first time in front of the camera. Miles couldn’t help the cackle that escaped him as a dark blush spread across Alex’ cheeks and -still naked- chest as he mumbled something about  _ Miles making him relaxed _ . 

Finally, they were left alone, to clean and dress themselves privately. Miles was gingerly wiping him down, which made him blush at the tenderness of his touch. He was suddenly very aware he was completely naked, completely at Miles’ mercy as he lay on the bed. Miles wiped his inner thighs, following a trail of come that had raced down Alex’ leg. Miles was sat in between his legs, one of his feet in Miles’ lap. Once Miles was finished with the towel, he gave Alex a tender glance, before brining Alex’ foot up to his lips and placing a soft kiss to his arch. Alex gasped at the gesture, so intimate in nature, and then Miles was climbing up the bed, laying beside him. He removed the sweaty strands of hair that were plastered to Alex’ face, his eyes fluttering close as Miles caressed his cheek. 

“Are you alright, after all that?” Miles asked finally, and Alex knew he genuinely cared. 

“Can’t complain about getting laid and getting paid for it, can I?” Alex tried to play it off, but he knew Miles didn’t believe his attempt to lighten the mood. 

“I just want to know you’re ok, sometimes people feel… awkward, strange, even, afterwards.” He gave Alex another tender look, and Alex was once again completely at his mercy. 

“No, it were perfect…” Alex finds himself saying, admitting the truth without even meaning to. Like he can’t control the words that come out of his mouth, Alex hears himself again, this time asking, “Is this goodbye?”

“No, at least, I don’t want it to be.” Taking liberties on what that might mean, Alex decided to kiss Miles, much gentler than the ones shared before, slow and sweet. 

—

They parted that day with promises to stay in touch, and those promises were kept. They began spending more and more time together, with many of their meetings ending with chaste kisses, and sometimes, sex. Despite his best efforts, Miles couldn’t stop going back to him, going back to his soft curls, bright smile, chapped lips, and the way he made tea while dancing around the kitchen. Miles was still doing work, but began doing less and less shoots. He found little joy in it when he knew he could be with Alex, without any cameras, or crew, and he could feel actual, real intimacy with him. 

And then one day, he came up with the perfect way to merge both with work and Alex, practically seamlessly. 

—

They were at Miles’ flat for a change, Alex meeting him after his classes. Sitting on his living room floor, listening to record after record, whispering obscene things to each other and giggling wildly. Suddenly, after enough teasing, Alex was on top of Miles, straddling him, kissing him breathless as he undid the buttons of his shirt. 

“Wait, babe, hold on,” Miles pleaded, even though he honestly didn’t want Alex to stop. “I need to ask ya something.” 

“Right now? You must be joking.” And as if to make a point, Alex ground his hips down, against Miles’ growing erection. 

“Well this made me think of it, actually.” Miles continued, as Alex stared at him with brows raised. “I don’t wanna keep doin’ me films…”

“Why not? You’re amazing, Mi.” Alex said, gently stroking Miles’ exposed chest. 

“Because I have a lot more fun havin’ sex with you, if I’m honest.” 

“You do?” Blushing like mad, Alex kept his hand on Miles’ chest, and leaned down to place a soft kiss to his lips. “That’s very nice of you to say, but I don’t want you to quit your job over me.” 

“That’s the thing, what I was gonna ask ya. Would you wanna do it again, with me?” 

Alex mulled over the question for a bit, “I don’t see why not?” 

“I was thinking we could do… live stuff, have a cam show, like.” 

Alex’ brows shot up in surprise, “you want us to be… cam boys?” 

“I think they’re called cam couples.” Miles corrected. 

“But we’re not a couple, babe.” 

“Well, there was another thing I was gonna ask…” 

“Jesus, you’re full of questions today, huh?” Alex scoffed, but he still gave Miles a gentle smile. 

“You wanna do it? Be my boyfriend?” Alex had never seen Miles nervous or unsure about anything, but now, he could’ve sworn he saw the traces of uncertainty in his eyes. 

“You really wanna do this?” Now Alex had a question of his own, shocked at the sudden turn of events. 

“Yeah, I think you’re incredible, Al. Since I first saw you, honest. I think about you all the time, you’re the only person I wanna be around, spend all my time with…” Miles gently placed a hand on Alex’ waist, looking up at him hopefully. 

“Mi…” Alex started, a huge grin spreading across his face. “Of course! I’d do anything with you.” 

Before Miles could respond, Alex was on him again, wrapping himself around Miles and kissing him like he’d never been kissed before. He knew they would have a lot to figure out, and would have plenty of trial and error, but he had the distinct feeling he could do anything, that anything was possible, with Alex by his side. 


End file.
